Examples of known molding systems are (amongst others): (i) the HyPET (trademark) Molding System, (ii) the Quadloc (trademark) Molding System, (iii) the Hylectric (trademark) Molding System, and (iv) the HyMET (trademark) Molding System, all manufactured by Husky Injection Molding Systems (Location: Canada; www.husky.ca).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,655 (Inventor: Schad et al.; Published: Jul. 28, 1992) discloses a friction clamp assembly for securing a mold of an injection molding machine in a closed position. The clamp assembly includes a column rigidly secured to a moving platen carrying a mold half and a gripper bush assembly for frictionally engaging and locking the column in a desired position. The clamp assembly further includes a clamp piston for clamping the moving platen in a mold closed position. The clamp assembly transmits a clamping force to portions of a moving platen other than end portions via the column so that platen parallelism is maintained during closing, injection and hold pressure portions of a molding cycle while platen bending is substantially avoided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,989 (Inventor: Glaesener et al; Published: Feb. 9, 1999) discloses a securing/clamping assembly for clamping platens of an injection molding machine. The clamp assembly includes a mechanism for guiding the platens and a body member having a structure which is movable as a single unit. The body member is adapted to be attached with at least one of the platens and includes a mechanism for securing the mechanism for guiding and for conveying a clamping force to the platens for clamping the platens during injection molding. The mechanism for securing includes an engagement mechanism for placing the mechanism for securing into and out of locking engagement with the mechanism for guiding, such that when the engagement mechanism is out of locking engagement with the mechanism for guiding, the body member and the mechanism for guiding are relatively movable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,372 (inventor: Schad; Published: Jul. 13, 1999) discloses a securing/clamping system for use with platens of a molding machine including a stationary platen having a first mold half affixed thereto, a movable platen having a second mold half affixed thereto, the movable platen traveling along a plurality of tie bars, and reciprocatively moving between a mold open and mold closed position, and a system for applying a clamping force to the movable platen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,685 (Inventor: Schad; Published: Jul. 27, 1999) discloses a securing/clamping system for use with platens of a molding machine including a stationary platen having a first mold half affixed thereto, a movable platen having a second mold half affixed thereto, the movable platen traveling along a plurality of tie bars, and reciprocatively moving between a mold open and mold closed position, and a system for applying a clamping force to the movable platen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,361 (Inventor: Schad; Published: Jul. 25, 2000) discloses stationary and movable platens are provided having mold halves affixed thereto. The movable platen is reciprocatively moved between a mold open and a mold closed position, and a clamping force is applied to the movable platen in the mold closed position, and a mold break force is applied to the movable platen in the mold closed position. At least one column is provided having a first end affixed to the movable platen, and a threaded rod engages a threaded member which is operatively connected to the column.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,201 (Inventor: Looije et al.; Published: Oct. 17, 2000) discloses an improved drive system for rotatable members in molding machines. The drive system includes at least one frameless, brushless electric motor having a stator mounted to the machine and a rotor directly coupled to the rotatable member. Each rotor is coupled to the rotatable member so that the axis of rotation of the rotor is concentric to the axis of rotation of the rotatable member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,505 (Inventor: Glaesener; Published: Jul. 17, 2001) discloses a mechanism for applying a clamping force to a columnar member, such as a tie bar, is described. The clamping mechanism includes a compressible member surrounding the columnar member for gripping the columnar member and transmitting a clamping force thereto, which compressible member is slidable along the columnar member. The mechanism further includes a clamping piston for applying a clamping force, which clamping piston has a bore with an engaging surface for receiving and frictionally engaging the compressible member. The frictional engagement between the compressible member and the engaging surface prevents any relative sliding movement between the compressible member and the clamping piston. The mechanism still further includes a sliding piston for applying a clamping force and for causing the compressible member to slide along the columnar member from an initial position to a preload position where the compressible member is compressed by contact with the engaging surface as the compressible member moves between the positions. Compression of the compressible member causes it to grip the columnar member and apply an initial clamping force. The main clamping force is applied to the compressible member (and hence to the tie bar) by moving the clamping piston to a clamping position. A method for applying a clamping force to a mold using the clamp mechanism is also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,553 (Inventor: Hertzer et al; Published: Dec. 11, 2001) discloses a self-compensating support skate for an annular hydraulic ram mounted in the front stationary platen of a “two-platen” injection molding machine. The hydraulic ram fits into a central bore in the stationary platen and connects directly to a relatively thin die platen that provides a mold mounting surface. The purpose of the skate is to prevent movement (tilting) of the die platen and the resulting misalignment with the movable platen when the mold is attached. The skate is adjusted during assembly to compensate for the tolerance stack-up in the ram assembly. The “zero” clearance is maintained by disc springs within the skate that compensate for the expansions and contractions of the large diameter parts due to temperature variations. The die platen is held in the aligned position by contact with the lower tie rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,768 (Inventor: Looije et al; Published: Jan. 1, 2002) discloses a blow clamp for a blow molding apparatus having first and second platens movable between a closed and an open position. The blow clamp includes at least two clamping piston nuts secured to the first platen and respective tie bars secured to the second platen for registering with the clamping piston nuts. The tie bars are rotatable by an actuator between engaging and disengaging configurations. In the engaging configuration the tie bars are axially fixed relative to the clamping piston nuts. In the disengaging configuration the tie bars are freely axially movable relative to the clamping piston nuts. Means are provided to apply an axial closing force to the clamping piston nuts in which force is transferred to the tie bars through engagement with the clamping piston nuts in the clamping configuration.
United States Patent Application Number 2003/0198709 (Inventor: Ralph et al.; Published: Oct. 23, 2003) discloses an injection molding machine with a vertically operating clamp mechanism that provides a pair of locking devices on the upper movable platen to lock the locking rods for high tonnage clamping forces. Each locking device uses spring-biased actuating rods to simultaneously lock two locking rods to the movable platen in an “always on” arrangement. A power on actuator is provided to release the locking device for raising and lowering the movable platen. A vertical ladder frame is provided for guiding the movable platen when it is raised or lowered. Additionally, a lift mechanism is provided for a rotary table carrying the lower mold halves.
United States Patent Application Number 2005-0287246 (Inventor: Looije; Published: Dec. 29, 2005) discloses a clamp piston assembly including a body portion in which a pocket is provided. The pocket is arranged to receive an insert in the form of a rotatable clamp bushing. Sets of blades or wear pads are positioned on both an internal surface of the pocket and the external surface of the clamp bushing and cooperate to form sealable chambers that extend about the circumference of the clamp bushing. These chambers are in fluid communication with suitable processor-controlled valves and hydraulic or pneumatic pumps that operate to purge and inject fluid from and into the chambers. Pressurized fluid acting within selected chambers causes rotation of the clamp bushing. The insert also contains a row of teeth arranged to selectively engage corresponding teeth in a tie-bar. The clamp bushing is hence independently rotatable from its surrounding body that, in use, is mechanically attached to an injection molding machine.